WeLcOmE 2 HeLl
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, your screams will be heard, hell will rise. You had chosen to intrude our home and now you will pay. Welcome 2 hell."  couples: Fox/Krystal Falco/Katt. What happens when you intrude their home. warning:disturbing UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**this is a beginning of 1 of my stories tht i got. i am working on the dying rose so it wont b out 4 quite awhile. things will probably slow down because i am back in skool and its high skool, wish me luck.**

**so this is my 1st horror lik story, and the 1st victim will shock u, seriously it shocks me about it even thou i picked the victims. this will b more than 1 chap so plz, enjoy**

**Enjoy, and b prepare 2 b shock and scare. ill try 2 b scary and all but im not much of a person who can scare some1**

**-Cet**

The vents of the car are blowing a breeze in the car. The radio is on but not so loud. The driver is Fox, and as he is driving, he's holding his girlfriends hand. The two are smiling as the car is driving on the highway, as the two behind them, one of them are trying to stay as far away from the other person. Krystal, who is holding Fox's hand, decides to read the other two's mind. First choice was Falco.

Where are we? Fox never said where we are going. But what place is so important that I have to sit by... HER! She keeps looking at me and she's getting that look on her face. But man! I'm bored.

That's all Krystal got from Falco... Oh Falco. You can't say you're not in love forever. Krystal then went to read the person next to Falco, Katt.

Well it's official, I'm bored. My only entertainment is Falco. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! He looks adorable! Even his mad look that he is doing right now doesn't stop my moment of adoring him. Hmm, I wonder where we are going?

Krystal stop intruding her friends minds and looks at Fox. Indeed she three wonders, where are they going?

"Where are we going?" Falco and Katt ask at the same time. The two look at each other. "No matter how creepy that was, it was soo cute." Katt says. "IT WSN'T CUTE!" Falco quickly said as he lean back into his seat.

"I don't know." Fox then said. Everyone turned to him. "What! So I've been bored out of my mind and in the car with some crazy girl for like two hours for NOTHING!" Falco complained.

"At least now we can finally be aware to know that you might have a mind." Says Katt jokingly, getting everyone to laugh but Falco. Falco quickly moved away from Katt, covered his ears and yelled "SHUT IT!"

When the laughing had calmed down, Fox then answered. "Yes, I've asked everyone where they wanted to go and everyone didn't know so I've been driving around. Luckily we didn't get to hour 12."

"Well where do we go then?" Krystal turned a bit t look at Falco and Katt.

"A park!" Katt says.

"2 hours in a car for a fucking park?" Falco complained.

"Okay, a amusement park."

"Bull shit."

"Well then Einstein," Fox chimed in. "Why don't you choose a place that seems better than a park?" Falco then started to think.

It took a few minutes of Falco thinking, looking out of the window, and eliminating some choices. Then he blurts out, " The old grave yard, Hellica Woods Cemetery." Krystal turns around, still holding on to Fox's hand. "Isn't that one of those creepiest, oldest cemeteries ever known really?" Falco nods his head. "Yeah, people never go at night and come in the morning but I suggest we go at night because it'll be too crowded in the daylight."

"Great, the great way for Falco to scare the living daylights out of everyone here."

"Exactly Fox."

"Well what does everyone think about that?" Fox ask. The two girls in the group look at each other, thinking about it. Krystal quickly reads Katt's thoughts.

Well this will probably scare me but I probably go because Falco might get scare. I can use that against him later on.

Krystal stops and says, "I'll go." Katt agrees to that. "Alright then," Fox says. He takes a turn and finishes his sentence. "To Hell we go."

"Welcome 2 hell." Falco says.

An hour has past and everyone is almost there, almost at Hellica Woods Cemetery. It's one of the most oldest grave yard known and some people say it's also haunted. Not a lot of people know anyone who has gone there because those people who had enter the place was never saw or are not a live to this very day. People who hear of this do not believe it, but those who do don't go at night, as it's like the nights of the Devil's play hours. But the daring ones still go like Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Katt.

Fox has been driving for almost four hours now and thank God they are almost there. It gets all tiring when you are driving for this long. But for one thing for sure, this is going to be a long night. Fox then notice that Krystal is moving, because he is still holding her hand. He looks at her, as she open her eyes she looks at him back. Gosh she looks beautiful, Fox thought. Krystal smiled as like she knew what Fox had just thought of. Krystal then leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Just as Krystal was pulling back she turned to look at Falco and Katt.

It was a perfect moment because Falco and Katt were both asleep. The thing that made it cute was they were both asleep and they were cuddle up with each other. When they fell asleep they were on their own sides of the car, while asleep they manage to make their ways to each other which made it so cute. When the two wake up though Falco would probably deny it all if Krystal brought it up so an idea came to her mind.

Fox saw Krystal reaching for something in her purse with one hand when he sees her bringing out her camera. "What's that for?" Fox asks. All Krystal said as, "You'll see." Krystal turned around in her seat and snapped a picture of Falco and Katt. Katt will probably treasure it forever and Falco... Well Falco might delete it or save it. Either one. "They are going to love to see this picture." Krystal said as she shows it to Fox. Fox laughs a bit and says, "I wanna be the one to show it to them." Krystal giggle and replies. "I can't wait for their reaction."

Falco and Katt woke up, but Falco moved away from Katt when he was asleep so he doesn't know what happened when he was sleeping. But They'll show them soon when they get there.

There it is, it may be the oldest one, but it is also one of the biggest too. There's a big woods right in the middle of it so that is why the title has the word Woods in it. The road to the parking lot is long, and they got some gas for the car before they had arrived at the road. the road is called Hellica RD., no wonder why they gave the name for the cemetery. There are many trees surrounding the road, but they are all leafless as fall is here already. At least they got lots of blankets, hoodies, and jackets with them. They'll need them.

The car them comes to a stop. Finally, they are there. There is a big gate as the entrance, they're black and pointy at the top. Surely to give a warm welcoming? Everyone got out of the car, and there is a sunset by this time. Since soon will be night, everyone grabbed their hoodies and their jackets except for Falco, who just grabs his hoodie that has hole in the sleeves and the shoulder. And they all started heading towards the gate.

"What do you guys think, these gates say you're welcome here, make yourself comfortable, or you guys think they say go away you bitches?" Falco ask.

"The second one." "Second." "Totally."

When they entered the grave yard, there were tombstones as far as they can see. The dates on some of them were over 100 years old and so on. Some of them were so old you couldn't even read the dates on them.

The sun is now down. The group decided to stop for a little bit by a tree, to be prepare for the night. To Fox, it seemed like a perfect moment to show Falco and Katt the picture. "Hey Falco, Katt, I got something to show you guys." The two come over just as Fox was pulling out the camera, and Krystal started to smile.

"Look at this picture of what Krystal took when you two were asleep." The two look at it, and as soon as they both knew what it was, a huge smile formed on Katt's face, but a shock look was on Falco. "AWWWWWWWWWW!" "WHAT THE HE-" "It makes me want to kiss you!"

Falco stopped and looked at Katt, she had a big smile on her face. Suddenly Falco and Katt start to run, Katt chasing Falco. Fox and Krystal start to follow them while laughing so hard. When the two caught up with Katt and Falco, Falco had climbed up a tree With Katt at the bottom. "C'mon Falco, I wanna give you a kiss!" "NO!"

"Please!"

"HELL NO!"

"Hey Falco," Fox started. "You better get down because that branch looks weak."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"

Krystal joined in. "No Falco, that branch looks to-" Snap.

"FALCO!" Katt screams.

Falco starts to fall fast, he's not screaming, He's not looking, as if his life is about to end. But suddenly the whooshing sound in Falco's ears, it stopped. The feeling of falling had stopped along with it. When Falco opened his eyes, he's not falling, but time is still passing. Fox, Krystal, and Katt are all wide eyed, and right below Falco is a deep black hole.

Suddenly gravity leys him drop, straight to the hole. Falco grabs the edge, and the other guys run to him and trying to pull him up. But no matter how much Falco didn't want to admit it, there is no way he can get out from falling deeper in this hole, probably a hole leading him to hell. But there is no way out, because something stronger is pulling him under.

"Guys let me go, something is pulling me."

"No, we're not going to-"

"Fox, Krystal, Katt, let go!"

"Falco please no!"

"Katt please, get out of here!"

They keep holding on, their grip on to Falco is slipping.

"Let go! Please! I don't want you guys hurt, Katt, especially you, I lo-"

The grip onto Falco is now so far from reach and Falco lets out a scream before he finished the sentence. "FALCO!" They all scream. But before Fox could grab Falco, the hole disappear before their eyes. Falco... he can no longer be saved... he could be...

It starts to get to Katt, her breathing starts to go faster and harder to catch. It can't be happening, it can't be true, for all she knew, Falco could be gone for good.

Krystal then grabbed Katt's arm, they have to take Falco's advice. "Katt, we must-" "NO! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM HERE!" Katt gets up, the two grabbed her but she releases from their grip. Before she knew it, she starts to run for it, leaving Fox and Krystal behind. "Katt wait!" Fox says, but it's too late. Katt was out of their sights.

This can't be happening, it has to be a dream, what something was suppose to be for fun is turning out to be the worst day of their life's. "Fox," Krystal said. "What are we going to do?" "I don't know." Before they knew it, whatever was out there, decided to take another bait out of the pair. It happened so suddenly, happen before a blink, Krystal fell to the ground and now is being dragged, but to where.

She's screaming, she's struggling, she's trying to get lose but she can't, she's trying to reach out to Fox whose running after her, screaming her name. Krystal is screaming to Fox, cuts were being made onto Krystal's body, it can't be happening, Fox, save me!

Fox was trying to get to her, but whatever was pulling her was too fast. And the darkness was not helping him. Suddenly he knew where whatever something was dragging her to, it was the haunted woods. "NOO!" Fox dives forward, and Krystal stretches her arm out as far as she can but their hands were inches away from each other. Suddenly Krystal is pulled into the woods, and her screaming had stopped. Fox quickly stood up and looks in the woods. His head is twisting side to side, his heart is racing, but she was gone, she's no longer with him.

Falco was pulled into a hole, Katt ran off in the darkness, and Krystal, his love, was dragged into the woods. What do I do, who do I save, I feel so confuse. Fox falls to his knees, confuse, lost, scare out of his mind.

Off in the distance, hiding in the darkness behind a tree, there's a little wolf girl watching the whole time. She wearing a white gown, her fur was a dark grey, her eyes are cold blue, watching the sadden and scared fox on his knees.

She saw what had happened, heard all the screams, the horror on their faces. Then a smile slips onto the girl's face, as if she is enjoying every second of this. Then she starts to whisper into the cold air.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, your screams will be heard, hell will rise. You had chosen to intrude our home and now you will pay. Welcome 2 hell." She fades into the night.

**i bet u r surprise huh, who wouldve thought falco would b the 1st 2 go & wat he was about 2 say, indeed. ill try 2 write more soon so keep an eye out 4 this 2 continue. so wat will happen 2 fox? where did the others go? who was tht little fox grl who scares da hell out of me? ull find out**

**PEACE**

**HOPE U ENJOYD THE 1ST CHAP!**

**-Cet**


	2. Chapter 2

**chap 2! yes i notice things are moving very slowly its because lots of things are happening like school and babysitting and my mommy is pregnant yay! :D so yea, lots of things are happening now so things are gonna be slower to load.**

**well any way, ill get started and before i start got to say something.**

**Ill write in each each character POV in order but might skip them if they are not awake or dead but if they wake up near the ending ill write it then or its one of those 'omg most shocking thing' happens. heres the order i will usually write in, might change.**

**1.) Falco**

**2.) Katt**

**3.) Krystal**

**4.) Fox**

**Okay now that i told you guys that, ill start.**

**Enjoy**

**-Cet**

Falco POV

Gosh, why does my head hurt? Why does it feel so cold? I open my eyes and look up. It takes me a moment before my memories start coming in. Fox, Krystal, Katt and I came to Hellica Woods Cemetery. Katt start casing me and I rushed up a tree, the branch broke and I am pulled through a hole. I look up and start looking for a hole... am I able to say I went through a hole? Maybe someone dragged me away from the hole, maybe a constipated man... Oh shit?

Ooooh shit, how are the other guys? Have they been taken too? Oh God I hope they took my advice and ran off. But the other part of me hope they didn't and are trying to help me out, but that will be a very risky choice, what if they got taken away to their grave?

I quickly stood up despite my head making me feel weird, I've must've hit it on something like the floor. I go to the first exit I see but ran into a moving table that I did not realize that was in the room. I then take a good look at the table, trying to inspect it with the bad lighting in the room. It has wheels at the bottom of each leg making it portable, it's long so it has to be like one of those metal beds that you see in movies or something.

I move my hand onto it and slide it across the bed table. My hands run across something that seemed crusty a bit, confuse, I try looking at it better. I start turning the table a bit hoping to get more lighting on it. The table hasn't been used for awhile as its wheels squeak at every movement. I then stop moving it as I got some good lighting on it.

I bring my face close to it. It looks like a dried up liquid. When I realized it was red, I push it across the room. Holy shit, I felt crusty old blood?

The metal bed hits the wall and falls over making a loud metal crash on the floor. I start rubbing my hands together trying to get whatever crusty blood has gotten onto my hands. Who knew that a cemetery has something like this? But then again it is an old one.

"What was that?" I froze, did I just hear that outside the door. I turn my head at the door. Maybe some teenagers came here tonight also. And I probably scared them so bad. I then listen for them to continue.

"It must be..." The voice stopped, and the sound of boots start heading for the door. "Be what?" It sounded like a girl, she sounded scare and too young to be here. "The devil... he must've used the body in this room and is using it... It's going to kill us." The voice seems deep and quiet. Devil...? Is the man saying I'm the body? Maybe they found me, and presumed I was dead. And now that they hear me making noises they think I probably rose from the dead, and I don't think I was dead.

I then hear someone trying to open the door, and all I do is back away from the door. I have no idea what these guys will do to me, kill me or help me find my friends, there's no telling what. Click, the door goes. There's a long squeaky sound as it open slowly.

The door is completely open, but there is no one in the door way. There should be a least one or two people there since I heard their conversation, unless the pain I feel in my head is playing tricks on me. I stand there for awhile, making sure if there is someone out there they won't think I'm here. Then slowly I walk over there and look out of the room.

No one is here.

But I heard them. What's going on here? How am I going to get out of this hell place? Who opened the door? With caution, I start moving around this room, looking for an exit. The walls are dirt, so I may be still underground. There's only a shelf, and I look what is on the shelves. When I see dissection tools, I quickly ended up on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, I hear it. I hear some people screaming something. I turn my head towards it and suddenly happiness fills me.

STAIRS LEADING TO THE OUTSIDE!

I shouldn't be running up the stairs, who knows how serious my head wound is as the pounding noise is almost all I can hear. I hear people, and I start going that way. Please don't be my imagination.

I couldn't believe what I see.

Katt POV

It can't be true! Falco was just pulled through a hole leading somewhere. He can't be gone. But I've been running, not slowing down, heading for one direction. I try heading towards another route but something inside of me is heading me this way.

Tears are pouring. "Falco!" I cry out. I'm gasping for breath. "Falco!" My chest gets heavy. He never did finish his sentence. The moment comes to my head.

***Flashback***

** "Guys let me go, something is pulling me."**

** "No, we're not going to-"**

** "Fox, Krystal, Katt, let go!"**

** "Falco please no!"**

** "Katt please, get out of here!"**

** They keep holding on, their grip on to Falco is slipping.**

** "Let go! Please! I don't want you guys hurt, Katt, especially you, I lo-"**

***Flashback ends***

I stop in my tracks, my tears coming out like a river. I fall to my knees as I realize what he was about to say. "I love you too Falco."

I hope he's not gone for good. I hope he's not dead. I hope he's waking up now, in a safe place. But not dead, anything but that. who knows how deep that disappearing hole is, he might've hurt his head. But he said something was pulling him. What was pulling him?

I feel a hand on my shoulder as my face is almost touching the ground. That touch... It feels feathery. But cold too. Could it be...? I quickly lift my face and look at the blue bird, but the hope that I had just felt, the joy, the love had disappeared when I realize who it was.

She has to be at least 7 to 9 years old. A blue little bird. But she looks sad, terrible, ill. She has a white gown on, slippers, a sweater on. her right arm is cast up, and she shows no trace that she has every smiled.

Her voice sounds cold when she spokes. "What's wrong lady?"

"My friends... *sob* I've lost one, and I ditch the other two. I'm desperate... *sniff* to find the blue bird that I had lost." I spoke to the girl.

There's no expression, no tear shows. It's hard to tell if she cares or not.

"Maybe my friends would help you... If they like you."

If they like me? Why would that vary if they will or not help me? But I nod my head, and she starts to lead me to whoever "they" are. Maybe it's the people who brought her here. But I need to be nice, strong. Because if I seem mean, weak, they may not help. All I can do is try.

"What is your name lady?

"Katt. What's yours."

She's silent for a moment. "Nebula."

Nebula? That's a name I haven't heard a lot. "What does it mean?"

She's quiet again. She seems to not be wanting to tell me what it is. I then see it. I see a light, a campfire? Something people shouldn't be lighting in graveyards. And I see a group of people, about 20 standing around it. I take notice of this one man in black, long black coat, and Nebula goes running for him.

"Daddy, I found a lady name Katt. She's looking for some people."

He looks at me, his face too has no expression. How would these people help me? "Really." His voice is dark and chilling. "Well my name is Betelgeuse." Don't say his name three times, I thought to myself.

Quiet. Everyone looks at me as if they are searching me, deep down underneath my skin. I don't think I would want these people to help me. But I said nothing to them but to Nebula. Betelgeuse continues. "So, you are looking for a bird name Falco, correct?"

"How do you know his name?" How does he know? I didn't tell Nebula his name. Unless they met him. Or maybe they... Did they pull him down that hole? I take a few steps back, staring at the man who grows a devilish smile knowing I have discovered what he did, then something tug my neck. I grab what was holding my neck. I don't remember a rope being on me? I don't remember standing on a box? Since when there is a tree by us? What's going on, I look around with my wet bloodshot eyes from crying, starting to sob.

"We will not help you!" The man shouts. He stands up on a box and turns his body towards the crowd. "We are not helping you search for you love, your friends! You have not died, and you are not trapped here!" The crowd screams, throwing cheers into the cold air. I realize what he means. I'm alive, and they all died. They're spirits including Nebula, her name meaning dark mist.

"You had trespassed into our home, hoping we will help you," He turns to me, looks into my eyes as they are full of tears again. "You're not one of us," He turns back to the crowd. "So who is she?" The crowd starts yelling answers. Witch. Living creature. Mortal. I can only understand those answers. "What must we do to her?" He shouts over the crowd. They all scream at the same time including Nebula, "Kill her!"

Betelgeuse then comes near the box I am standing on. He shouts, "So it must be!" He looks at me as he bends down.

And he pulls the box right under my feet, and air is the only thing my body is trying to retrieve.

Krystal POV

**Sorry for the inconvenience, but she is not awake OR alive at this moment.**

**Got knocked out by being dragged.**

Fox POV

Falco was pulled underground. Katt ran off in fear of looking for Falco. Krystal was just pulled in the woods. What kind of horror is going to happen to me? What more horrors is held in this place. Oh God, please keep Falco, Katt, and Krystal alive. But the biggest question is, who do I go save? Do I try to go underground where I believe Falco is at? Do I go in the direction where Katt went running? Do I go in the woods for Krystal? Where do I go? 

I stand up, I got to save my friends and my girl. Who knows what they are going through. Maybe Falco has some wounds, maybe serious. He might've hit his head, and might go out cold, unconscious, concussion. And knowing him he might push things over his limit of what he can do. Hope he takes things easy.

Katt is way over being worried. She probably will keep running for a long time. But the last thing she needs is something to get in here way, and that is whatever wanders around in this cemetery. Hope she's okay.

Krystal... oh God she's probably way over of being scared. Being dragged to somewhere, getting cuts and bruises, crying for help. But I was too late. I couldn't save her.

"What's with all this ruckus?" I almost jump out of my skin. I couldn't help myself, it was a nasty sounding voice and it was unexpected too. I turn around to see an old dog coming my way. He's walking funny, but when he gets to me I can see he's using a cane.

He only looks at me for a few seconds and says, "Lost some of your friends, didn't you?"

"How you know that?" I ask.

"You don't know how many times I go through this every week."

He turns around and quickly waves to me to follow. I get up onto my feet and begin to follow. My feet feel wobbly probably I'm still a bit confuse, lost, scare out of my mind. But has this happened more than once like the man has said? Maybe almost hundreds of people go missing a month or more.

"So what's your name?"

"Fox McCloud."

"Oh, I've heard of you, son of James, right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. My name is Rick."

Then we reach a old looking house. Small. He's probably a guard at this cemetery. "Head in the guard house, I need to quickly grab something." Ricky says and he walks off to somewhere. I nod my head and start heading towards it. I then thought, something is not right. I don't know what is not right, but something is wrong.

Then it hits me, literally. Something hits me in the back of my head. It's metal like and it really hit me hard. Gosh it hurts, how did I get on the ground? I've must've fallen. The back of my head is killing me, things start to fade out. I look up and there Rick standing there with a weird looking piece of metal. He then grabs the back of my hair and starts dragging me, holding my hair.

I'm out cold, with lots of pain.

**thats it. gave you some cliff hangers didnt i? thats how i roll i guess. itll take awhile for things to update so please be patient.**

**-Cet**


	3. Chapter 3

**how long ago have i last updated this story? months? ive been busy as usual, more computer problems, and well today my sis just happens to have her laptop in our room so i thought why not, eh? so happy bout that.**

**go to my profile to get updates of a new story i plan on doing after this one. going to be a james/vixy chapter story. will be epic. ill do it after i get that requested story out.**

**anyway, im usually such a chatterbox, i know, but ill cut this short and go straight tpo the story.**

**enjoy. dont wet your bed!**

**love -Cet**

Falco

I stop in my tracks, head pounding, heart racing, feeling sweaty. So many people screaming, some saying bad names, some cheering. But I don't stay focus on them, there's something else that has all my attention on it.

Is that... it can't be... Katt?

What's going on? My eyes widen when I suddenly realize something. Oh my gosh! She's being hanged!

That's when it happens, like suddenly I'm being a hero like Fox would do, and my feet start going into motion. I quickly dugged into my pocket to grab out my pocket knife and swung it open. Hang in ther Katt. I'm going to save you.

I keep getting closer to the group. I then take notice of a guy in the group staring at me. Wearing a long black coat, just about wearing all black, was staring at me. Something about him sends chills down my spine but I try ignoring it. I need to focus on saving Katt.

The closer I get, another person takes notice of me. There's got to be about 20 people there. I quicken my pace dine it felt like a second seems like a year has gone by. I have to hurry, before it's to late.

She's a few feet ahead of me now, almost all the people notice me, but none move towards Katt or me. Just with them staring at me makes them a threat. I then tske a huge leap, a jump, into the air. I move my right arm back that holds the pocket knife in it. One second, one chance, everything can be lost right here, right now. I take the chance of it can all be lost , I take it to save her. I swing my pocket knife full force foward, and just as I planed to do, as I'm still in the air as timed slowed, the knife runs into the rope holding Katt into the air, letting her fall. I had cut the rope.

I land onto the ground and I lose my balance. I roll on the ground and as I stop I quickly sit up and look at KAtt. She's sitting too, breathing heavily, and is fully alive. Mission complete.

The group of people are looking at me, and I quicklygot back onto my feet. My head is still thumping, my legs feel wobley, and my heart is pounding loudly. I feel like I'm going to pass out, but I can't leave Katt in danger. I then quickly go to Katt and help her to her feet. "Falco," She gasp out as I help her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guy wearing black says.

"C'mon Katt, run." I ell her an we both start trying to run away from the crowd, practically breathless already.

We keep running, not looking back to see if the group is following us. I'm starting to feel weaker, barely able to keep going. I then fall down, Katt quicklystops and turns around toward me, gasping for breath. I'm trying to get up but I just can't. I'm to weak. But I'm able to sit up. I look behind behind our trail and now relief to see that no one has followed us.

Katt

I can't catch my breath, but I'm able to breathe better without that rope around my neck. Yet this running took some breath away but I'm not worry about myself at all. I'm worry about Falco, and it looks like he hurt his head, I can tell. I see a little bump, and I can't tell if that's dried up blood on him. At least this place has the full moon's light tonight, or we all be doomed.

Since my eyes are still a bit bloodshot from struggling and crying not to long ago, my tears start again to come to the surface.

I quickly reached to Falco and bring him to a hug as we both are sitting now, and I start to sob a bit. His body stiffens up a bit, probably a bit taken a back. "I thought you were dead!" I cry out, making me hug him tighter. As he hugs me back, I tell him, "I thought I would never see you again." I dug my face into his shoulders and I cry.

Normally, he would push me away, he wouldn't have hugged me back, but I guess wtih all of this stuff happening to everyone has changed us all some how. "I'm here now Katt. I don't plan on leaving any time soon." He tightens his hug and I feel his wamth surrounding my body. "I don't plan on leaving... you..." He whispers into my ear. I look up at hgis face and there he was, staring back at me. Falco. Giving each other our warmth, and strangely we are both giving our emotions. Kind of strange how he is doing it back.

"But I thinkwe don't have time for this now." Damn it, I thought. "We need to look for Fox and Krystal. Where did they go?" He wipes the tears off of my face as I remember. I ditched them, that was kind of stupid of me. But I can't change what have already happend.

"I... kind of had a panic attack after you've been taken down that hole. The two tried to calm me down but I ran off. I ran off from them and ended up going into more trouble." I tell him. "Well," he says trying to get back up. I help him and when we are both up I put my arm under his, helping him remain standing. "Best thing to do is to go where that hole apeared and we'll continue from there."

We both start walking when I ask, "And where is that?"

"I have no idea."

Krystal

Cold, stiffen, sore, wet. Why do I wake up feeling all of these? What has happened to me? I feel some sticks, leaves, dirt, okay so I can say I'm outside. I lift my head up with caution, being aware to not move to quick and hurt anything. Yes, I'm outside. I can tell through this light. not much of a light but it will be okay for a while.

I sit up to find some cuts on me. They are on my legs, arms, and I feel some on my forehead. My clothes are a bit rip. Come Krystal, try to remember, what happened to you.

Let's see, so Fox, Katt, and Falco come to this cemetary for fun... Falco falls down hole... Katt runs off... I get dragged... Oh My Gosh!

I suddenly fly to my feet when it all starts coming to me. How long have I been put? Did Fox come after me? What do I do to get put of these woods? One thing for sure all these questions I am asking mhyself are not going to do anything. Maybe the best thing to do is to start walking around and hopefully get somewhere, found something that won't kill you. That's always good when it doesn't kill you.

I start heading one way, believeing the way is where I've been pulled from and continue. I then thought that if this is suposivly the most haunted cemetary, wouldn't that go for the same for these woods since they are so close to each other? I think that is a topic I should really not think about. I just need to get out of here and find someone. Any that is alive that is.

Crunch. I swear as I keep walking in this woods someone is right behind me.

Snap. Didn't I just hear two sticks break, only one of them under my feet.

Whoosh. What the hell goes whoosh in the woods.

"..." I can't move now, I need to know what is following me.

I turn my head around to get a glimpse of nothing really. Just to see the track I made in the leafs. I turn back forward and quickly jump back.

A young dog , about my age is right infront of me. He has his sadden eyes looking at me and he is trying to smile. My heart skips a beat and the two of us stand still, looking at each other. His fur is blackish, looking blue in the moon light. He looks tired, wearing raggy clothes. I realize that I can actually see through him. I'm standing here, looking at a ghost.

"Your blue fur, that's quite unique." He says. I knod my head. "Your not from around here... Aren't you?" I shake my head.

It's like he doesn't care if one of us are alive and the other is dead when he asks, "Are you single." What the hell. "No, and I don't plan on cheating with a ghost." I wuickly walk around him when suddenly two trees fall infront of me, stopping me.

I look at him, his face no longer sad, no longer looking young, no longer tiny. He's full of anger, tall and huge, buff. "Your not going anywhere." I need help fast.

Fox

Ugh my head, it hurts. What the hell, why did Rick hit me? I open my eyes to find myself in a dark room, with only one lit lightball over me, as I lay on the ground. I quickly get to my feet, wondering where I am. "Rick, where are you? What the hell is going on?" I keep turning and finding nothing.

It's cold and it smells weird. I need to get out but I see no exit. What's going on?

"Fox." That voice. That voice I have known all my life. It can't be... I turn around looking for the man's face. "Show yourself." I start to panic. Where is he, he sounded like he was right next to me.

"Where are you?" I yell to the man. If only this room wasn't so dark. "Have you forgotten me?" The voice speaks to me again. I raise my hands up a bit and said, "Why would I forget you." I turn around and suddenly, there he is in uniform.

He looks up at me, his eyes meeting mine, and says, "Never give up my son."

"...Dad..." I smile.

It can't be. This can't be happening right now. Where have he been. Am I dead? I can't be, I'm not done, I still gotta save people.

I start walking to my Dad when I realize someting. He's not wearing his sun glasses, he has no eyes.

I stop. Some spirits have no hearts to impersonate themselfs as someone else for pleasure. "Dad" stops smiling and tips his head. "Don't you love me any more Fox? It's me, your Father." It practically shot me in the heart hearing my Father's voice say that, but I know it's not him. "Where are your eyes?"

"That's not importamt to mortals." He says, no longer having my Father's voice, being replaced by a more darker voice. "Why are you attacking me and my friends?" I ask the creature, as it changes itself to look like other people. Mom, General Pepper, Peppy, and so on. "Wouldn't you do the same if someone intruded your hime.

"Can't say I wouldn't." I reply.

I feel chilled, like it's going around my body. I can't say I'm not scared shitless. "Do you know what happens to people like you who comes to our hoem?" It stops changing and is now a little wolf girl. "What?" I ask her. She come to me and inces to my ear and whispers.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, your screams will be heard, hell will rise. You had chosen to intrude our home and now you will pay. Welcome 2 hell."

**WELLLLLLLLLLL, what you think? I really like this chapter, so good.**

**ill try to write more asap**

**later!**

**-Cet**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I DID ANYTHING TO THIS STORY! I'M SO SORRY BUT I GOT FUCKIN' WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY! I'M SORRY! Yeah… now that we got that out of the way… lol**

**Thanks to a story I started reading on my NEW KINDLE FIRE :D , it's called "Trapped" by Jack Kilborn. It has so many tortures to this story and I couldn't help to think this story is like my story except the ghost or whatever you call them are cannibals and the setting is on a island. So thanks to this book and bryan mccloud for the wonderful ideas to help me!**

**We should start now or I'll keep blabbing about my life. So enjoy! Hope the long wait was worth it.**

**-Cet**

Falco and Katt

"What do you mean you have no idea where to go?" Katt says to Falco, upset at the fact they got to stay in this hell hole of a place for another second longer.

"Well I'm sorry, I fell down a hole and got knocked out cold and end up in some other bloody place."

Katt didn't yell at him after that statement. You can't blame him really, he was the one who fell down a hole and got lost. And in a way it was Katt's fault, she was to one who chased him to the tree. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, it's mine for wanting to come here but right now we got to find those two love birds."

"Well that's going to be a challenge."

They could be anywhere for all they know. They could be together still or separated, hopefully together. They could be hurt or safe. The questions about their safety kept growing.

"Well we got to start going somewhere; we're just sitting bait right now." Falco states to her. He then looks around him, deciding which way to go. "Maybe we should try heading towards the woods."

"Hell no!" Katt says and moves close to Falco, trying to convince him otherwise. "Usually I'm fine with that but the woods… it could be dark as hell in there. And who knows whose wandering around in there."

"Well it's worth a shot and we won't go into the woods, we'll walk next to it." He turns to her and looks at her dead in the eyes. "And I promise I won't go scarring you. We don't have the time for that."

Her eyes went and look at the direction where the woods are. Where the two of them are standing, they can see the tips of the trees. Was it really their only option? Could Fox and Krystal be in there, needing their help or are they back at the front gates deciding whether or not they need to look for Falco and her? "I don't know…"

Falco sighs then says, "I'll hold your hand if you want me to." With that he offers his hand to her and she looks at it, eventually grabbing his hand also. "Alright then, let's go. Looks like the hero furball might need our help."

The two start walking towards the woods, hand in hand.

But not alone as a little blue bird stands behind an old grave watching the two wander off. Little Nebula watches wearing all white, observe the bird and the cat walk off. Just then another girl approaches the bird, also wearing a white gown. The little cat stands next to her.

"Are you going to tell your daddy?" The little cat girl says.

"I'm going to tell him now." Nebula responds. With that, the two wander off into the darkness.

Krystal

The once little young dog now overpowers me. I move backwards yet a tree stops me. What the hell am I going to do? For all I know he might kill me. Maybe… if I try being nice… no! That's not going to stop him when he has angst written all over his face.

The leafs upon the ground blow away as he slowly starts approaching me. I look into his eyes, trying to make up some plan to keep him from not harming me. He's arms reach from me… oh God!

"Stop." Another voice, much deeper, calls out. The dog slowly shrinks till he's back to his usual height, and both of our eyes go to the source of the sound.

A man stands there, wearing a long black coat. He wears a hat that hides his eyes from my sight and he approaches the young dog. "Don't hurt her…" His voice sends a chill up my spine. "She can be used as bait for the fox."

"Fox…" I said aloud, getting a look from the other two but they look at each other again.

"Helen has Fox… that little twisted demon girl. Surely it should be interesting to see the results of the wolf's work." He smiles.

Fox… what have they done to him? Oh God, I hope he's okay. If this so called demon girl is truly twisted, hopefully Fox is capable of something of getting away from her.

"What should we do with her?" The dog says, turning to me and stares at my eyes.

The man in black looks at me as he gives me a glance at his red eyes, sending another chill up my spine. "I got word of an avian and a cat coming to the woods… you can use some kind of torturous way that will lure the two here." He smirks, and then vanishes.

The dog stares at me. My legs start shaking and I try moving back but the tree remains there. Shit! The dog reaches forward, grabbing onto my shoulders.

I couldn't help but to scream.

Fox

The wolf girl smiles, showing some dark self of her and starts pacing around me. We don't say anything to each other. What the hell…

I look around, seeking for anything that will tell me where I am, but only darkness surrounds us. I take another good sniff of the room and ended up coughing. The unpleasant smell… smells like rotted blood… I look at her wide eyed.

"I love it, honestly, when the living comes here at night. It's such a joy to get a new toy." She smirks at the word toy and let's a little laugh escape her mouth. "It's been awhile since I last got to play. I was starting to think all of my plans I created for playtime were going to be wasted." She then stops behind me. I can feel here eyes wandering on my back.

"Nice fluffy tail… I always wanted one."

The realization hits me of what she was implying. Was she really going to cut my tail off? "Fuck you!" I yell at her, and the wolf appears in front of me again.

"It's the last piece I need for my dolly to be completed."

Another light comes to life ten feet away from us, and there lays a body.

No… not a body.

Body parts stitch together of who knows how many people.

Blood covers the whole thing.

My eyes widen, I can't let them leave the sight of the thing. What the hell? What kind of parent let's their kid stitch together a dolly using people?

She walks off into the darkness, then reappears holding a butchers knife. "We're going to have to much fun, aren't we?" She smiles just as blood starts dripping out of her mouth.

…**honestly… that last part disturbs me O.O**

**I'll try to continue as fast as I can! Hopefully much faster this time.**

**I hope this is good, I hope I didn't really rushed with this chapter. Please be good!**

**Have a nice night and a happy new year!**

**-Cet**


End file.
